Siempre te recordare
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: A todas las victimas y familiares del 11-S...A todos los que tenemos hermanos...Una nina que no es capaz de explicar por que la vida le quito dos.POV-CAROLINE.-11 de septiempre de 2001, Gracias Tyler...Siempre te recordare...La relacion mas hermosa de RM


Este one-shot es una idea loca que surgio de mi en medio de la madrugada de hoy 22 de septiembre cuando ni siquiera estoy en mi pais. Remember me es una de mis peliculas favoritas y no solo porque sale Rob, sino por la maravillosa trama y mensaje que va con esta. Este pelicula nos enseno a creer de nuevo en la vida y luego nos mostro lo que es la realidad mas alla de todo. Esta historia cuanta como, Caroline, la hermanita de Tyler, protagonista de la peli, pasa las horas previas al accidente y mas tarde cuando se entera de como transcurren las cosas...La historia no es tan deprimente ni con mis acostumbradas metaforas profundas, puesto que estas no aparecen en la mente de una nina de 11 anos que en realidad no es capaz de explicar absolutamente nada de lo que esta pasando.

Este fic va dedicado a todas las que tenemos hermanos o hermanas, menores o mayores, y que aunque peleamos con ellos o no, son parte fundamental de nosotros y en definitiva su ausencia representara un cambio drastico en nosotras.

Tambien va con mucho respeto y carino a los fallecidos en este fatidico atentado, quienes a 9 anos de este, desde donde esten, segura estoy que no son capaces de explicarse porque sus vidas tuvieron que terminar un dia Martes 11-S cuando ellos solo se disponian a trabajary a tomar un inofencivo vuelo.

Tambien con mucho respeto a los familiares de las victimas quien al igual que los afectados y nosotros los no involocrados nos preguntamos: Por que?

_Con mis mayores condolecias y mis mejores bendiciones para las almas perdidas de un grupo enorme y noble de trabajadores, quienes iban en busca de el pan para sus hogares o unicamente daban un viaje, pero que no pudieron regresar._

_A los familiares, quienes se quedaron con una cena hecha ese fatidico dia, y quienes hasta el dia de hoy no dejan de rezar por devolver el tiempo._

_A los que por obra del detino y Dios, salieron tarde de sus casas y no llegaron a tiempo al trabajo ni para abordar el vuelo._

**_Buen viaje al cielo a todos..._**

_**Gracias por leer...**_

* * *

El regreso a mi salon de clases era una tortuta, pero mantenia las esperanzas en que pronto terminaria y podria ver a mi hermano.

Sonrei mientras pensaba en estar en el parque con el, el resto de la tarde. Podriamos hablar un buen rato. Podria verlo fumar un rato y asi tomar ideas frescas para nuevos dibujos. Hablariamos de papa y de su acercamiento la manaña de hoy. Tenia tanto que contarle.

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela ignorando los multiples comentarios de mis compañeras, imaginando ya un nuevo dibujo de Tyler.

Recorde toda la tarde que pasamos juntos mientras el me consolaba y me leia ese viejo libro de Michael que lo hizo leer y el me habia regalado.

Sonrei al pensar en Michael. Aun no podia entender muy bien porque Michael habia hecho semejante cosa, y menos aun sabiendo que Tyler estaria tan destruido, pero a pesar de todo no tenia la fuerza ni la edad para juzgar a mi hermano, a penas y podia extrañarlo.

Recorde como Tyler se fue de la casa despues de la muerte de Michael. Su expresion despues de tomar su maleta y cruzar la puerta. La frialdad de mi padre, que se negaba a detenerlo. La tristeza de mi madre y el dibujo que hice de su rostro acongojado meintras miraba por la ventana a Tyler partir.

Cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Tyler me apoyo cuando senti que mi familia no se podia dividir mas.

Su rostro todos los dias cuando me esperaba en la puerta de la escuela. Sus sonrisas esperanzadoras, aunque tristes en el fondo, de sus ojitos verdes.

Sus chistes para hacerme sentir major. Su presencia.

Y luego, la sonrisa cambiada de mi hermano cuando llego Ally. El brillito extraño en su mirada cuando me sonreia a diario. Sus comentarios mas optimistas, su cumpleaños.

Ally se habia vuelto el centro del universo para mi hermano y habia logrado sanar un poco el dolor que iba consigo desde que Michael lo dejo solo.

Al principio sin poder evitarlo, senti algo de celos pero esta intrusa en la vida de mi hermano, pero al notar como era mas feliz gracias a ella, la acepte tal como era y aprendi a compartir a Tyler.

Me detuve antes de llegar a mi salon de regreso de la cafeteria. Saque mi block de dibujos y mi lapiz y apoyada en una pared commence a dibujar a Tyler.

Coemence por su cabello, la parte mas dificil de hacer y mi favorita de mi hermano. Continue por su rostro y me enfrasque en darle vida a la imagen Tyler sentado mirando la tarde caer y los rayos de sol filtrarse a traves de los imponentes edificios del World Trade Center.

Los minutos continuaron pasando o eso creia yo, no estaba alli, estaba junto a mi hermano, mirando el sol esconderse con una sonrisa el rostro.

De repente la vision cambio y Ally aparecio a su lado apoyando una mano en su hombro mientras miraban juntos la misma direccion.

Sonrei de entre mi divagancion y sin analizar nada mas me sente en el piso a continuar con la obra que llevaba en mente.

Dibuje su rostro con el mayor cuidado que se merecia, sin olvidar nunca su sagrado cigarrilo, que formaba parte de su identidad.

Lo dibuje usando una camisa de rayas que era su favorite, y agregue matices que le daban la diferencia al color de las rayas y el color de la camisa.

Ally vestia un hermoso vestido blanco aholgado y mostraba una radiante sonrisa hacia el horizonte. De repente en su mano aparecio un hermoso anillo en el dedo anular. Volvia a sonreir como tonta imaginando el futuro de mi hermano.

Cuando dibuje el torso de Ally senti una punzada con la necesidad de dibujar su vientre algo abultado, pero imendiantamente rechace la idea con algo de celos. Mi hermano no estaba listo para tener un hijo y yo no estaba lista para que el ocupara demasiado su tiempo en alguien mas.

-Caroline.- la voz de mi maestra me sobresalto y me hizo salir del letargo en el que estaba encerrada, dejando las piernas de Ally y el torso de Tyler a medio construir.

-Yo…-sabia lo que se avecinaba.- Necesitaba hacer este dibujo maestra, la idea se perderia muy rapido y dentro de su clase usted no me dejaria hacerlo.- explique rapido, recordando la mania de Tyler por hablar rapido cuando estaba enojado.

La maestro se agacho a mi lado a inspeccionar el dibujo.

-Es hermoso Caroline. Quienes son?- se volteo hacia mi y me sonrio. No me lo esperaba.

-Es mi hermano mayor y su novia.- conteste dovolviendole la sonrisa.

-Sabes? He notado que la mayoria de tus dibujos son sobre la misma persona y ahora descubro que es tu hermano. Alguna razon en especial?

-Bueno…- lo pense un segundo, estudiando la respuesta.- Mi hermano es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida. Es una de las cosas mas especiales que tengo. El esta para mi en cada segundo de mi vida y me ha apoyado a crecer de una manera maravillosa. El es algo extraño, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de su forma de ser y de pensar. A veces es demasiado frio y retraido con las personas, pero siempre ha sido el mismo Tyler conmigo, solo que un poco mas dolido. Mi hermano cambio mucho despues de lo que paso con Michael, se volvio mucho mas…- busque la palabra correcta.- Atormentado, pero de igual manera ha sabiado llevar eso a un lado y a continuado conmigo. Me ha enseñado que ser diferente no es malo y es el mayor fan de todos mis dibujos desde que estoy pequeña. El es algo asi como una motivacion para mi a diario. Lo que me parece dificil deja de serlo si se que el esta del otro lado del tunel.- le sonrei a mi profesora que me estaba mirando a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

-Quiero que escribas un ensayo de la persona que mas amas y admiras en tu vida para justificar tu ausencia en clases.- me guiño un ojo.- Ahora.- se levanto y continuo caminado por el pasillo.

Escribir no era lo mio, siempre tenia problemas con los ensayos, por lo cual Tyler me ayudaba, el era excelente en expresar con las palabras.

_Querido Tyler:_

_Ser tu hermana ha sido una de las cosas mas maravillosas que me han pasado en esta vida, Tanto tu como Michael han sido los mejores hermanos que una persona puede esperar._

_Una vez me dijiste que al cumplir los 21 se hacen muchas locuras y con eso trato de explicar la razon porque Michael nos dejo._

_A pesar de su ausencia y de que casi no puedo recordarlo, no olvidare nunca sus canciones y no me rendire a extrañarlo porque cuento contigo para todo._

_Quiero darte las gracias por mantener tu dolor a raya de nosotros. Por ser tan fuerte como para continuar, creo que si tu no hubieses sido capaz, tampoco yo._

_No te entiendo muy bien, te volviste muy enredado despues de la muerte de Michael, pero de igual manera te acepto y trato de entenderte tanto como puedo y de quererte asi._

_Valoro cada sonrisa que brota de tus labios todos los dias al venir por mi, aunque unos meses atras ni tu mismo eras capaz de sonreir._

_Tengo que admitir que no me gustaba tu novia, sentia que era como un obstaculo entre nuestra amistad, que ella iba a impedir que tu siguieras junto a mi. Ally es una de las personas mas lindas que he conocido en mi vida y la unica capaz de contralar tus ataques de ira y de hacerte vivir una vez mas._

_El brillo en tus ojos no tiene otro nombre mas que Ally, y eso siempre se lo agradecere._

_Tengo tambien que confesar que nunca quise que te fueras de casa, pero no me has dado chance de extrañarte en ningun momento, porque seguiste alli, junto a mi._

_Esto no es mas que una tarea pero, tratare de que mi maestra me la regrese para que puedas leer lo que esta visto que no te voy a decir._

_A pesar de que no entiendo las razones que hicieron a papa frio, a ti extraño y a Michael irse, trato de pensar que todo estara bien, mientras que tu estes aqui._

_Gracias por todo mi querido hermano, te quiero mucho...Caroline._

Me levante del suelo con la carta en la mano, aunque deberia ser un ensayo, esperaba que estoo sirviera, aunque no se acercaba a lo que la maestra en verdad queria.

Toque la puerta del salon y entre ante la mirada espectante de mi compañeras, no sin antes darle una sonrisa a la ventanilla rota de la puerta por Tyler.

-Maestra, no pude escribir un ensayo, asi que para explicar mejor porque mi hermano es el mejor, decidi escribirle una carta a el, espero y usted a traves de ella entienda y cumpla con su tarea asignada.- le extendi la carta despues de escribir _-11 de septiembre de 2001, Gracias Tyler-_

-Esta bien Caroline, muchas gracias, puedes ir por tus cosas y venir a terminar tu dibujo.- me sonrio y se devolvio a la pizarra.

Camine por el pasillo con una sonrisa. Regrese al lado de aquel bote de basura donde descansaba mi block abierto conmi dibujo a medio hacer y mi bolso. Observe sobre mi cabeza un reloj y me di cuenta que faltaba poco para ver a mi hermano.

Regrese al salon y antes de sentarme llame la antencion en privado de la profesora.

-Maestra, seria possible que usted me entregue la carta antes de salir? Me gustaria enseñarsela a mi hermano.- le sonrei y ella me contesto.

-Niñas pueden tomar cinco minutos, voy a corregir algo rapidamente.- se dirigio a la clase y me indico que tomara asiento.

Me sente en la ultima mesa del salon y la imagen de dibujo a medias volvio a mi. Sonrei y tome mi lapiz para continuar.

El timbre sono al fin y todos inevitablemente estabamos felices aunque no habia mucha similitud entre su razon de felicidad y la mia.

Tome el block con el dibujo recien terminado y afinando algunos detalles. Con una sonrisa guarde el mismo en mi bolso junto al lapiz y observe la portada amarilla del libro de mitologia griega que me habia regalado Tyler.

Camine hacia la puerta una vez que todas mis compañeras salieron, para evitar mas de sus comentarios sobre mi cabello, estaba de muy buen humor para arruinarlo asi.

-Caroline.- me llamo la maestra antes de salir. Me voltee hacia ella y me acerque a su escritorio.

-Toma linda, no deje ninguna nota en la carta para que tu hermano pueda leerla y considere que fue algo mas expontaneo de que lo que es. Quiero felicitarte por tus palabras, son hermosas y ahora puedo entender la reaccion de tu hermano en la mañana de hoy. No lo conosco, pero el sentimiento debe ser mutuo porque el tuyo es demasiado grande.- me sonrio como ya se habia vuelto costumbre antes de seguir mi impaciente mirada hacia la puerta.

-El viene por ti?- indago.

-Casi siempre.- le conteste.

-Hasta mañana Caroline, saluda a tu hermano de mi parte y suerte con la carta.

-Gracias, adios.- Sali corriendo al fin por los pasillos hasta la puerta. En el camino escuche algunos gritos desde el exterior y pude ver las caras de varias personas que entraban y salian con telefonos en la mano hablando. Sus rostros mostraban desesperancion.

Camine hasta la entrada con la misma felicidad, no dejandola empañar por nada de lo que pasara.

Al cruzar la puerta el mundo se me vino abajo.

La gente corria desesperada por las calles en direccion al centro de la ciudad.

Un humo lleno de cenizas y escombros estaba por todos lados. La ciudad se veia sucia en las calles y el aire ahogaba en cada respiro.

Senti mucho miedo al ver el panorama y de imediato busque a Tyler con la mirada pero no estaba por ningun lado.

La maestra se paro a mi lado a ver todo el revulicio pero principalmente a mi, quien no me movia para nada, aun buscando a Tyler.

-Estas bien Caroline?- indago

-No, mi hermano…no esta.- conteste.

-Acaba de ocurrir una gran tragedia en el centro de la ciudad y eso lo puede tener atrapado en entre la gente, ya llegara.- me alento.

-Que paso?

-Se ha estrellado un avion contra el World Trade Center.- contesto como si nada. Alli trabajaba mi padre y alli estaria Tyler hoy.

-No puede ser.- murmure.

-Que pasa Caroline?

-Caroline.- escuche la voz de mi madre. En lo que localice su rostro mi mundo perdio el norte y las cosas cambiaron de rumbo. Mi hermano y mi padre, pense al ver sus lagrimas.

-Mama donde esta Tyler?- pregunte acercandome a ella.

-No lo se hija, aun no lo se…

Dos semanas despues…

Haber perdido a un hermano de una manera inexplicable parecia darle suficientes dudas a mi cabeza. Haber visto como mi familia se desmoronaba ante el ataud de mi hermano mayor parecia generar suficientes preguntas y muy pocas respuestas de la vida.

Sin duda me habia equivocado. La manera como mi hermano Tyler habia estado justo en esos edificios en ese instante marcaba una diferencia categorica en mi teoria. Si podian haber mas preguntas sin respuestas y mas dudas en mi cerebro.

Hace dos semanas el pais entero se habia desestabilizado con los ataques terroristas ocurridos en el centro de economia mundial mas importante del pais y el mundo. Yo no podia entender muy bien porque el mundo entero habia perdido su curso econocmico por eso, aunque en realidad, no podia entender nada relacionado con el accidente, excepto que alguien ya no estaba mas.

Lo unico claro del 11S que tenia, era que Tyler se habia ido junto con Michael, y se habian olvidado de mi y no sabia porque.

Aun cuando la muerte era tan cercana a esta familia y a mi vida, segui sin entenderla ni justificarla. Na me parecia natural ni ley de vida que te puedan arrebatar a quienes amas por puro ciclo biologico. Mucho menos si ni siquiera les concedian la oportunidad de vivir lo suficiente y soñar cuanto en realidad necesitan.

Todo era tan insolito y tan dudoso. Nada parecia encajar y aun no podia creer que hubiese ocurrido. Al ver en las noticias como familiars clamaban encontrar los restos de sus seres queridos me parecia absurdo. Como iba a ser ley de vida que tanta gente sufriera? Como podia ser normal que tantos niños se quedaran sin padres, tanto padres sin hijos, tantos esposos sin esposas, tantos abuelos sin nietos y tantas hermanas sin hermanos?

No tenia nada de sentido como un grupo de personas habia arremetido contra tantas vidas, negandoles la oportunidad de volver a ser o como habian dejado vacios tantos cuerpos, que dejaron ir sus almas junto con sus seres queridos.

No tenia logica que me arrebataran el unico pilar que me mantenia a flote, una de las cosas mas maravillosas que tenia, una de mis mayores esperanzas y fuente inspiracion.

Era, como siempre, muchas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta.

Solo podia conformarme con visitar a diario a Tyler y dejarle mis mejores dibujos de los mejores momentos con el en vida. Era todo lo que me quedaba, dibujarlo para no olvidarlo.

-Caroline, debemos irnos.- dijo mi padre detras de mi.

-Tienes un lapiz?- le pregunte sacando la carta que habia escrito dos semanas antes. Me extendio su boligrafo.

Apoyandome en la lapida fria de mi hermano le agregue algo mas a la carta: _-11 de septiembre de 2001, Gracias Tyler..**Siempre te recordare**- _y asi la selle y la deje descansar sobre la lapida de mi hermano, con la esperanza de que algun dia leyera lo que escribi horas antes de que mi mundo fuera arrastrado con el…

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia y siento si han llorado...Yo llore mucho al ver la peli...Decidi tomar esta perspectiva y no la de la protagonista, puesto que la relacion que mas me cautivo no fue otra que la de Caroline con su hermano. **

**Quisiera dar una dedicatoria especial de este fic a mis dos hermanos y a mi hermana mayor, cada uno, en diferentes ocaciones y en diferentes lugares en mi mundo son importantes...Jose.M, Cary y Omar..Gracias por todo...**

**Anexo tambien dedico este fic a un hermano que Dios no me permitio conocer pero que valoro mucho..Gracias Jose...Buen viaje hermano...**


End file.
